Crossover: DBZ & CRIMINAL GIRLS: Legendary Warrior & His 7 Girlfriends
by JensenDaniels32
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Criminal Girls (Manga/Game) & Dragon Ball Z crossover. In Hell, Broly meets 7 girls chained in striped-prisoner uniforms: Alice, Kisaragi, Ran, Sako, Shin, Yuko, and Tomoe who all immediately become his girlfriends. For all the girls, it was a dream come true. As For The Legendary Super Saiyan...he didn't know what was getting himself into.


**THE LEGENDARY SUPER BOYFRIEND &amp; HIS ****7 GIRLFRIENDS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball Z or Criminal Girls. They are all owned by their respected owners. Please support the official release.**

**One-Shot**

_In Hell_

Broly, also known as The Legendary Super Saiyan, had been exploring the underworld for the past hour before he came across a strange-looking structure, along with a sign that read, 'The Tower Of Hell'. 'Good, something that's actually worth tearing apart,' He thought to himself, much more exited about scaring the living-er, dead-shit out of whoever or whatever he assumed was inside.

Upon entering, he saw a female officer standing in the middle of the room, facing him, as though she were expecting someone to walk through. She was not expecting her new officer to be an amazingly yet perfectly muscular guy who stands at a little over 10 ft. in height, has a sickly greenish-golden colored spiked hair, and eyes that are completely white/blank. Nobody would expect to see someone like that, at least not when they person is mistaken for a human due to almost identical appearances, minus the tail (which Broly no longer has).

"Welcome to the Tower Of Hell," The officer said to Broly, who just looked around while scowling in disinterest. I assume that you're here for the job?" Broly was still looking around and not paying the officer speaking to him any mind. To his right, he noticed 3 girls wearing black-and-white striped jail uniforms and in chains in a cell. To the left, he saw 3 more girls in the same situation. In the middle, 1 more girl was in the same sutuation as the other 6. Other than-"HEY! YOU ARE TO SHOW RESPECT AND LISTEN WHENEVER YOUR SUPERIOR OFFICER IS SPEAKING TO YOU!" The voice of the police woman from before brought his attention back to her with that shout, and he started chuckling darkly before laughing like a madman, much to the confusion and dismay of the female officer.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _You _ superior to_ me? _Don't make me laugh, you insect. I just came across this place by chance after getting bored from having nothing worth blowing up. This, however, appears to be the perfect place for me to relieve my stress. By the way, my name is Broly, and I'll be your executioner," Broly said with a smirk, angering the officer.

The female officer then tried...and failed...to harm Broly, as he took a harmless kick to the side before grabbing her leg and lifting her up into the air. He then fired the weakest of all of his ki blasts to said female officer's face.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" This was the wail of terror that escaped from her lips just before getting vaporized.

"HAHAHAHA!" Broly's crazed laughter was heard all throughout the area.

Suddenly, one of the imprisoned women spoke up from inside of her cell.

"C-C-Can y-you g-get u -us ou-out of h-he-here?" One of the girl inmates asked in a shaky but hopeful voice from behind her cage.

Upon hearing her question, the Legendary Super Saiyan stopped laughing and looked back towards them with a frown. After a few seconds of silence, Broly's frown turned into a smirk. Although he nodded once in the affirmative, he still continued walking towards the entrance. Upon reaching said entrance, he opened the door, walked out, and let the door close behind him.

_Inside The Tower:_

"He really left us here...," They all trailed off in a broken voice before they all started sobbing.

_Back To Broly:_

The Legendary Super Saiyan walked until he was about 20 yards away from the building before stoping and turning around. A small, green ball of Ki appeared in his right hand, and he started laughing like a maniac again.

"So allow me to grant your request get you out...in millions of tiny pieces! HAHAHA! NOW DIE! HYAAAAA!" Broly roared and threw the green energy sphere out of his right hand and into the Tower of Hell.

As soon as the destructive orb of energy slammed into the building, it detonated and caused a massive explosion that engulfed the Tower of Hell before extending 1,000 miles in all directions. When the blast died down, Broly was still standing in the same spot as before without even a scratch on him.

"Oops. Did I just blow them up?" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Broly laughed again.

When Broly had finally finished laughing, he turned around to find someone and/or something else to blow up. Just as he was about to leave, heard something that he had never expected to hear again.

"BROLYYYYYY!" That something was a voice of those girls that he'd thought was dead.

Broly was shellshocked that this girl had been able to get so close to him without him hearing her footsteps with his advanced Saiyan hearing. She was practically within arms' length! Before that, though, this girl had actually survived his attack, and was virtually unscathed at that. Her clothes, however, weren't so lucky.

Broly had been so surprised that he didn't even think to dodge the incoming girl, whose black-and-white striped prisoner shirt and bra had been disintegrated from the blast, as she jumped on him and pressed her bare breasts against his junk. Hey, the guy is at least 10 ft. tall, so that seems like a pretty accurate landing location."WHAT THE HELL?!" Broly asked as his face turned blood-red upon feeling his now long and hard, ginormous dick pressing against one of her soft and smooth breasts.

"My name is Ran! Thank you so much for saving me! You were able to kill that officer bitch, because she was still alive as a demon. I guess it's a good thing that we are already dead. If we weren't, we definitely would be too, hehe," The girl now known as Ran said cheerfully and finished up with a cute chuckle, causing the Legendary Super Saiyan to sweatdrop.

Well, at least that explains why she wasn't hurt or killed by his attack. Just then, she gasped in amazement at his "specimen".

"HOLY SHIT! That is at least 18 inches long! I can just imagine how wonderful it would feel to have that thing inside of me! Ahhhhh, fuck it. HAVE SEX WITH ME RIGHT NOW!"

As soon as Ran had made this request, Broly suddenly felt six other bodies latch onto him. He couldn't help but wonder how he didn't hear them coming either. How could they be so stealthy?! Were they ninjas or something?!

"These six girls are Alice, Kisaragi, Sako, Shin, Yuko, and Tomoe!" Ran introduced the other 6 girls.

Just then, the rest of the girls started arguing with each other about who would get to be Broly's girlfriend. The argument didn 't last long, as they soon decided to all date him at the same time. Forget getting out of Hell, they had this hunk now!

Broly, now realizing that they couldn't be killed, sighed in exasperation. "Fine, I'll date all of you."

"ALRIGHT! Now let's all have sex!" All of the girls said in unison.

Broly as feeling quite uncomfortable, so he tried to sneak away, only to be noticed almost immediately.

"Hey look! He's leaving! Wait for us Broly!" Yelled the seven girls as they started running towards him.

"Stay away from me!" The Legendary Super Saiyan yelled and started running away at full speed with all of the girls chasing after him.

This is how Broly found love in Hell.

**END.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed! Peace out! ^_^**


End file.
